Broken
by Arioiro
Summary: —No puedes romper a alguien que ya está roto, McCormick—murmuró Craig, mirando al piso. Kenny lo observó fijamente mientras se alejaba. De South Park, de su vida. / Craig sufre una depresión que lo está destruyendo, y peor aún, no tiene compañía que lo ayude en sus momentos más difíciles. Kenny, el chico siempre alegre, está dispuesto a sacarle aunque sea una sonrisa. / Creeny
1. Primera Grieta

**Hola! Bueno, este es mi "primer" fic (mentira, pero el otro lo borré ;-; ) La idea de este fic se me ocurrió hace mucho tiempo, cuando estaba pasando por lo mismo que está pasando Craig (? La cosa es que meteré varias cosas que he sentido en esto, así que supongo que están bien (?)  
****Lamento lo corto del primer capítulo, es más como una introducción de todos modos... Eso, espero les agrade. Y acabo de entrar a clases, me puedo tardar en subir el siguiente capítulo.  
Whatever, me dejo de escribir estupideces y los dejo leer (?)**

Era mediodía. Por toda la escuela secundaria de South Park se escuchaban risas, conversaciones y gritos. Craig Tucker, de 18 años, contextura delgada y cabello color azabache, caminaba por los pasillos solitario, examinando a todas las personas que pasaban con su mirada fría y crítica. Estaba solo, no tenía amigos y no le interesaba tenerlos.

Durante la primaria había hecho bastantes amistades, pero mientras crecía, se fue alejando de ellas. Los extrañaba a veces, pero últimamente estaba centrado principalmente en sus estudios. Pasaría con una buena calificación, entraría a una buena universidad y se largaría del pueblucho de mierda en el que vivía. Era la mejor idea que había tenido en años.

Alguien pasó a su lado y Craig chocó su codo contra su brazo. Eric Cartman, un chico macizo, gordo y bastante malhumorado, lo miró y le hizo un gesto con la barbilla. Craig le levantó el dedo medio, como siempre hacía. Eric lo ignoró.

Siguió caminando, con la vista gacha y las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chamarra. Llegó a su casillero y sacó los cuadernos de la siguiente clase. A su lado, Kenneth McCormick, más conocido como "Kenny", hacía lo mismo. Sus ojos claros estuvieron largos segundos examinándolo de pies a cabeza. Craig alejó la vista.  
Kenny era un buen chico. Siempre hacía su esfuerzo por acercarse a él, por alguna razón desconocida. No es que Craig no quisiera amigos, pero sinceramente no le atraía mucho. Kenny tenía una reputación de "puta" en la escuela, acostándose con toda chiquilla a la que pudiera ponerle las garras encima. Un mujeriego a más no poder. Completamente lo contrario a Craig.

Craig no les atraía a las chicas y las chicas no le atraían a Craig. Simple. Desde la temprana adolescencia, Craig había escondido dentro de él el hecho de ser homosexual. Cuando tenía trece años y sintió por primera vez atracción hacia un chico, lo primero que hizo fue intentar quitar los pensamientos de su mente, y estuvo los siguientes tres años intentando convencerse de que él no era ese chico, él no era un marica. Su intento fue en vano y tuvo que terminar aceptándolo. _Más vale tarde que nunca_.

A veces le daban ganas de desaparecer, de olvidar todo de una puta vez. De dejar de ser homosexual. ¿Por qué no había nacido en su simple y clara definición de "normal"? Se daba asco de la manera más repugnante posible. Quizá ya le habían lavado el cerebro, con la educación homofóbica e intolerante que había recibido durante su infancia. Bueno, todos en South Park eran así. Y Craig bien sabía que si salía del clóset lo iban a mandar a la mierda.

Más razones para largarse del pueblucho, quizá.

Además de tener que soportar su no-deseada orientación sexual, Craig cargaba una depresión endógena que lo tenía por el piso. Estaba exhausto y triste y ni siquiera sabía por qué. Sólo su hermana menor, Ruby, lo sabía. Vivía a base de pastillas que le subían el ánimo y lo mantenían con energía suficiente como para poder sobrellevar el día a día. Sin embargo, había ocasiones en las que se sentía devastado y sólo tenía ganas de llorar. Él no debía ser así, él era fuerte, él _tenía_ que ser lo que los demás creían que era. Cada vez se le hacía más complicado no largarse a lloriquear de la nada, soportar las crisis de pánico, intentar no hacerse daño. Cada vez se le hacía más complicado _vivir_.

Y lo peor de todo es que no tenía nadie más a quién confiarle sus problemas. Sólo Ruby lo ayudaba, pero él sabía que no era suficiente. La familia era la familia, y siempre iba a estar ahí. Craig necesitaba un amigo, alguien cercano, alguien que estuviera ahí a pesar de no ser de tu sangre.

Las clases pasaron volando para él. Cuando tocó marcharse a casa, Craig fue el primero en salir del salón. Quería estar solo, lejos de cualquiera que pudiera interrumpir sus pensamientos. Apenas llegó a su hogar se encerró en su habitación y puso música a todo volumen. Estuvo bastante rato destrozándose los tímpanos sin hacer nada en absoluto y luego sacó un libro. Se recostó en su cama a leer, aunque duró poco tiempo en aquella posición. Cerró el libro, lo dejó a un lado y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Pronto se largó a llorar.

_La gente fuerte no llora._

¿Por qué lloraba siquiera? Se estaba cayendo a pedazos y nadie se daba cuenta. Simplemente estaba cansado de vivir siendo él, aquel chico con miedo de amar a otro chico, aquel chico con miedo de sufrir. A pesar de actuar ante los demás como un chico frío y distante, no dejaba de ser una persona. Todos tenían sus miedos. Algunos más temibles que otros, pero todos alguna vez habían llegado a acobardarse.

¿Por qué, entonces, le estaba dando pánico ser una persona como tal?


	2. Segunda Grieta

**Aquí estoy de vuelta :B Sí, un día de diferencia es mucho (?) Pero me emocioné tanto escribiendo esto... Espero que les agrade3 Gracias a Luis Carlos por su review! En serio te lo agradezco mucho, hizo que la emoción por escribir esto fuera mil veces más grande...**

Al día siguiente, Craig llegó temprano a la escuela, como siempre lo hacía. Por alguna razón siempre se encontraba ahí con Kenny, el cual se dedicaba a fumar en el patio. Apenas llegó, se sentó en su puesto, sacó un libro y empezó a leer. Últimamente le costaba demasiado concentrarse en lo que fuera, incluso aunque le encantara leer por horas. Al cabo de diez minutos ya había cerrado el libro y tenía su cabeza apoyada en la fría madera de la mesa. Sintió que alguien se acercaba a él, pero lo ignoró.

—Oye, Tucker. ¿Te pasa algo? Te ves desanimado—. Era la voz de Kenny. Craig no respondió y le levantó el dedo medio. Oyó a Kenny suspirar—. Venga, Craig. Sé que te pasa algo. No soy estúpido como los demás en esta basura de lugar. A mí sí me importa.

— ¿Por qué te iba a importar? Ni siquiera me conoces.

—Pero me gustaría conocerte.

Craig alzó la vista, y vio a Kenny observándolo. No estaba sonriendo, más bien se le veía muy serio. Como si estuviera diciendo la verdad o algo por el estilo. Quizá lo estaba, pero a Craig no le agradaba la idea. De todas las personas en la secundaria, le hubiera agradado más que el chico frente a él fuera Kyle, o Tweek, o alguno de esos chicos inocentes con los que hablar era un regalo de Dios. Sin embargo, frente a él estaba Kenny, el chico al que todo le valía mierda —o por lo menos así parecía—.

— ¿Y por qué te interesa tanto? —le preguntó Craig volviendo a su facha de chico frío y gruñón—. Me voy a largar de este lugar en menos de un año. No te sirve entablar una amistad conmigo y lo único que ganarás es que te insulte todo el día. Acéptalo, no soy la clase de persona con la que te quieres juntar.

—Porque me caes bien.

Craig soltó una risa. _Así que le agrado a alguien._ —Interesante. ¿Y si te digo que no me agradas en lo más mínimo? ¿Seguirás intentándolo?

— ¿Por qué te gusta actuar tan hijo de puta siempre? No tienes amigos. A nadie le gusta estar solo. Acéptalo de una puta vez.

Craig miró a Kenny con el ceño fruncido y le levantó el dedo. No le interesaba seguir con esa conversación, así que se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta la puerta. Kenny lo vio salir y luego miró al piso, evidentemente enojado. Luego esbozó una sonrisa. _Craig Tucker sí que le caía bien._ No era tan educado y era bastante enojón, pero quizá eso era lo que más le gustaba de él.

Iba a ser su amigo. Y le valía mierda lo que el pelinegro pensara.

* * *

A la hora de almuerzo, Craig se sentó al exterior, solo como siempre. El almuerzo era el momento más tranquilo del día para él, sin nadie que lo molestara.

Lo era hasta que apareció Kenny y se sentó a su lado sin decir nada. Pasaron diez minutos, luego quince en silencio. ¿Para qué se había sentado ahí sí ni siquiera iba a hablarle? Era molesto.

— ¿Vas a decir algo o no? —le espetó.

—Creía que no te agradaba escuchar mi voz.

Craig esbozó una sonrisa. _Sí que eres un hijo de puta, McCormick. _— ¿Algún día vas a dejar de perseguirme? Ya te dije que no me agradas.

—Te seguiré hasta que me digas qué te pasa.

Craig consideró por un par de segundos la idea de contarle a Kenny. A veces daban ganas de soltarte y contarle a cualquiera tus problemas, aunque fuera al estúpido de Kenneth McCormick. Era una necesidad humana la de desahogarse, supuso.

—No es de tu incumbencia—gruñó, evidentemente molesto.

—Claramente lo es. O sino, no estaría preguntándote las cosas, cabeza dura.

Craig le lanzó una mirada envenenada a Kenny. Estuvieron largo rato en un silencio un tanto incómodo. Craig terminó su comida, se levantó y encaró al rubio.

—No esperes que te diga nada. Ve a preocuparte de tus propios problemas.

Se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de Kenny. Además de no confiar lo suficiente en el rubio, si había algo que Craig odiaba bastante era agobiar a los demás con sus problemas y comportarse como una carga no deseada. No quería convertirse en una de esas personas que no hacían más que llenar a los demás de problemas, problemas y más problemas. Craig Tucker podía ser todo menos eso. Además, no sabía si Kenny era homofóbico o no, cosa que era probable que estuviera a su contra, sabiendo que se encontraba en South Park.

Decidió dejar todo el tema a un lado por el resto del día. Kenny no volvió a hablarle durante la tarde, así que no tuvo que complicarse acerca de discusiones innecesarias. No volvió a comer en toda la tarde, y se durmió con el estómago vacío. Si se mataba de hambre, dejaría de sufrir para siempre. Ni siquiera se tomó sus antidepresivos. Vivir a base de felicidad artificial era lo más doloroso de todo el tema.

Despertó cansado el sábado, a pesar de haber dormido unas doce horas. Decidió ir a dar un paseo a la biblioteca y se encerró en su propio mundo todo el día.

No tomaba sus antidepresivos hace un par de días a pesar de saber que le hacía mal y que pronto caería en una tristeza inmensa y ni siquiera sabría por qué estaba triste. A veces, en casos extremos, prefería estar triste. En los momentos en los que se sentía mal estaba siendo realmente Craig Tucker, el chico con depresión. Cuando se sentía bien todo el tiempo y sabía que era porque había tomado una puta pastilla todas las mañanas los últimos siete días, simplemente creía que era algo incorrecto. ¿Por qué tenía su psiquiatra la necesidad de forzarlo a vivir en un mundo ficticio?

Lo único que encontraba bueno de esas putas pastillas era que, si tomaba suficientes, era capaz de matarse. Era una buena opción por si se cansaba de todo algún día. De todos modos, si moría no había forma alguna de arrepentirse.

Lo único malo del día domingo era que le tocaba una cita con la psicóloga. Era una de las pocas personas en el pueblo que tenía un título universitario bien merecido, pero aun así Craig creía que no era lo suficiente. Como era la única persona dedicada a trastornos psicológicos en South Park, hacía el papel de psiquiatra y psicóloga al mismo tiempo.

—Ahora, Craig, háblame de tu semana. ¿Qué tal?

—Una mierda.

La psicóloga frunció el ceño y suspiró—. Estoy hablando en serio. Podrías intentar explicarme bien las cosas, sabes. ¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho sentir tan mal?

—No sé, ¿qué cree? Tengo depresión, me siento mal todo el puto tiempo.

—Sabemos que no es así. Además, tomas pastillas para subirte el ánimo.

—Y son inútiles. ¿Puedo irme ya? No tengo ganas de hablar con nadie en estos momentos.

—Craig, parte de tu tratamiento es que dejes salir las cosas. Si se las cuentas a alguien podrás sentirte mejor. Yo jamás te voy a juzgar, y en todas las sesiones que llevamos prácticamente sigo sin saber nada de ti. Necesito que me cuentes las cosas, por favor. La sesión dura una hora. Llevamos quince minutos.

Craig miró a la psicóloga con cara de "Tiene que estar de coña" y luego bajó la vista al piso. Comenzó a tamborilear el escritorio con sus dedos al ritmo de una vieja canción cuyo nombre no recordaba. No le gustaba hablar con esa mujer para nada. Debería estar agradecido por la ayuda que intentaba darle, pero le molestaba más que otra cosa. Contarle sus problemas a un desconocido era mil veces peor que tener que contárselos a Kenny o cualquier idiota interesado por ahí. Sinceramente, ¿qué les importaba la vida de un estúpido como él?

—De verdad que quiero irme—murmuró.

La psicóloga suspiró. —Hay gente que quiere sólo lo mejor para ti. Tu hermana, por ejemplo. Ella te trajo aquí por una razón: le importa tu bienestar. Si no estás de humor, puedes irte. Espero que a la próxima esto de frutos. Te veo en una semana.

Craig se levantó de su asiento y se fue. Caminó por las calles vacías y heladas de South Park. Debían de ser las nueve de la noche o algo por el estilo. Craig miró al cielo. Estaba nublado y las estrellas no se veían. Maldijo por lo bajo. Lo único bonito de la vida se lo habían quitado unas putas nubes.

Caminó lo más rápido que pudo hasta su casa. Se encerró en su habitación y esta vez no puso música a todo volumen. Sólo se sentó en el piso, abrazó sus rodillas y se mantuvo un par de minutos así. _Él no estaba llorando_. _La gente fuerte no llora_.

Quizá no era fuerte, de todos modos. Quizá sólo era un chico asustado de hacer alguna estupidez. Quizá de verdad quería contarle sus problemas a Kenny. Quizá agradecía la ayuda de la psicóloga pero le daba miedo el rechazo.

Su mayor miedo no era terminar matándose, quizá. Su mayor miedo era que los demás dejaran de aceptarlo, lo que era peor que morir.

**Lamento hacer los capítulos tan cortos ;-; Prometo que el siguiente será más largo(?)**


	3. Tercera Grieta

**¡Hola! Lamento la tardanza en escribir este capítulo omg. Pero clases, exámenes, y… un bloqueo que me tenía muerta. Pero al fin pude terminar el capítulo, sé que es un asco y me disculpo de antemano xD Pero puse todo mi esfuerzo. **

**Eso uvu disfruten la lectura 3**

_La psicóloga vio el brazo descubierto de Craig. Era verano, hacía calor y no tenía cómo cubrirlo. Si los demás lo veían le valía mierda. Sin embargo, se sentía avergonzado por haberse hecho eso. No quería que ella viera, así que escondió el brazo bajo el escritorio._

_— ¿Por qué lo haces? __—le preguntó. Craig suspiró._

_—No lo sé. Lo hago porque es lo único que puedo hacer. Puedo llorar, poner música fuerte hasta que me duelan los oídos, pero esto es lo único que me distrae. Relaja. El dolor físico duele menos que el psicológico, sabe. _

_— Craig, ¿tú te valoras como persona?_

_— ¿En serio quiere que le responda eso? ¿Si me quiero o no? Qué marica._

_La psicóloga mantuvo sus ojos fijos en él. Craig se demoró cerca de dos minutos en responder, y cuando lo hizo, su voz estaba quebrada y débil:_

_—No._

* * *

La primera vez que Craig se autolesionó había sido hace un par de meses. Llegó cansado del colegio, peleó con su madre y simplemente estaba… herido. No tenía ganas de nada más que desaparecer. Así que tomó la cuchilla de un sacapuntas y la pasó por la piel de su muñeca hasta que estuvo calmado. No era la mejor forma de descargar tensiones, pero vaya que servía. Pronto se hizo adicto a sentir aquel dolor ardiendo en su piel, a ver la sangre correr por su brazo, a llorar cada vez que se hería a costa de un segundo de felicidad.

Calmaba más de lo que él llegó a pensar alguna vez. Por un momento, todos sus problemas desaparecían, todo el dolor que tenía guardado se esfumaba. Por un momento, sólo era capaz de pensar en el dolor de su muñeca. Y, a pesar de que dolía, Craig prefería mil veces sentir aquel dolor a tener que soportarse a sí mismo.

Empezó con pequeños cortes en el brazo izquierdo, pero pronto terminó cortándose hasta los muslos. Tenía cicatrices que esconder y un dolor que guardar. Cada vez que alguien las veía y preguntaba por algo, Craig los ignoraba.

Después de las clases del día lunes se dirigió hacia el parque del pueblo a leer algo. Se apoyó en un árbol y se sumió en las páginas de uno de los tantos libros que había pedido prestados de la biblioteca. Cuando se aburrió de su lectura, sacó un cigarro y comenzó a fumar en tranquilidad. A lo lejos vio a Kenny caminar por ahí con una chica tomada de la mano. Se despidieron antes de entrar al parque y luego Kenny se dirigió a pasos lentos hacia Craig.

_Mierda._ Lo había visto.

Kenneth no le había hablado en toda la tarde pero, ¿por qué lo hacía ahora? ¿No entendía que él a veces quería estar solo? ¿O que, bueno, siempre quería estar solo? El chico era una molestia.

Pero si había algo que tenía que confesar y que jamás diría en voz alta, era que le agradaba que alguien se preocupara por él en ese extremo. De todos modos, no le contaría nada a Kenny aunque rogara y se arrodillara en el suelo.

—Hola, Craig. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Intento pasar un rato _solo_—le respondió, intentando que el chico captara la indirecta—. Luego de todo ese día de mierda que tuvimos.

— ¿Todos los días son mierda para ti, cierto? —preguntó Kenny con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. ¿Por qué sonreía siquiera? Agh, ese chico era tan malditamente extraño. Como si sonreír fuera obligación en todo maldito momento.

—Algo por el estilo. Ya sabes, cuando la vida es mierda todo es mierda.

— ¿En serio ves la vida en ese modo? Te falta mucho que vivir, tío. Siempre hay algo oalguien que hace que la vida deje de ser tan basura como lo es. Lo sé de sobra. Mis padres son unos alcohólicos y vivo rodeado de pobreza, pero siempre hay algo que me mantiene feliz.

Craig decidió no preguntar qué era esa cosa tan maravillosa que mantenía al rubiecito feliz, porque no le interesaba.

— ¿Entonces a eso viniste? ¿A hablar de tu bella y maravillosa vida?

—Tú nunca hablas de la tuya, supongo que debería haber al menos un tema de conversación. A menos que quieras hablar de qué mierda te pasaba ayer, pero como eres un marica no me lo vas a decir.

Craig frunció el ceño apenas escuchó esa palabra dirigida hacia él. No dijo nada, sin embargo. No tenía nada que decir. Si se ponía a maldecir a Kenny por llamarlo marica, Kenny le iba a preguntar por qué le molestaba tanto o algo por el estilo. Y no se sentía con ganas para salir del clóset en aquel momento.

Kenny respondió ante el silencio de Craig con un leve suspiro. _Vaya mierda de conversación._

—Venga, Craig, dime qué te pasaba ayer. Te puedo ayudar con lo que sea. Soy una mierda ayudando, pero soy bueno escuchando a los demás. Y a veces sólo necesitas que alguien te escuche. Creo que lo sabes más que yo.

Craig fijó sus ojos oscuros en los azules de Kenny y frunció el ceño—. ¿Te agrada entrometerte en la vida de los demás, es cierto? Déjame tranquilo, ¿cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir para que lo entiendas? No quiero ni necesito tu ayuda.

—Me lo has dicho muchas veces, no necesito que me lo digas más—respondió Kenny con una sonrisa. La sonrisa del rubio de verdad hacía enojar a Craig—. Pero… como ya te dije antes, no me voy a alejar de ti hasta que me lo digas.

Craig miró al piso y empezó a juguetear con el pasto. Suspiró—.Me sentía mal. Sólo es eso.

—Y te sentías mal porque…

—Porque mi vida es una mierda.

Kenny entornó los ojos— ¿Nada más que decir? La vida de muchos es una mierda. Sólo tienes que esforzarte para que sea distint-

— ¡No lo entiendes! —Le interrumpió Craig— ¿Cómo mierda te vas a esforzar cuando te estás matando por dentro? En serio deja de meterte en mi vida, porque no serías capaz de entender nada de lo que me ocurre. Todos en este pueblo son estúpidos y no ganaré nada diciéndote las cosas. Deja de ser tan optimista, Kenny. No se puede ser feliz todo el tiempo. Luces falso, eres falso y no quiero nada, absolutamente nada, que ver contigo. Vete-a-la-mierda.

Kenny se levantó, miró a Craig con la mirada apagada y el ceño fruncido—Bien, Craig. Gracias por la invitación de irme a la mierda, pero ya he estado ahí antes y no es un lugar agradable. No seas estúpido y acepta la ayuda de los demás, porque algún día la necesitarás de verdad y no tendrás a nadie ya que los habrás rechazado a todos.

Se alejó de Craig con bruzquedad, chocando su hombro contra el del chico. Caminó hasta su casa —si es que se podía llamar así al basural en el que vivía— con la mirada gacha. Estaba tan encabronado con Tucker. ¿Por qué era tan cerrado y tan frío con los demás? Odiaba a ese tipo de personas, tan malditamente contrarias a él. Pero aún así, no dejaba de sentirse atraído hacia Craig. Era una atracción que no se sentía capaz de negar. Y sabía que, tarde o temprano, Craig acabaría por rendirse.

Su hermana lo recibió con una sonrisa alegre y le empezó a hablar de su tarde en la escuela. Kenny escuchó atentamente, sin perderse ni una palabra y riéndose de algunos comentarios. Karen era de las pocas personas a las que tomaba en serio. Era una chica bastante amable y bonita, actuaba como una líder antes los demás y sacaba buenas notas. Ella, una persona tan buena, no merecía vivir en una familia tan miertera, con padres alcohólicos y un hermano mayor que había huido para no volver jamás. A veces le daban ganas de hacer lo mismo, de robarle una motocicleta a algún idiota y dejar South Park para siempre. Pero Karen lo aferraba a aquel pueblo. Incluso si Karen fuera una mujer adulta que supiera cuidarse y mantener a la familia, no la dejaría jamás. No hasta que la chica fuera suficientemente grande como para mantenerse y mudarse a un hogar más decente, sola y sin preocupaciones. Cuando Karen hiciera eso, su misión en el mundo estaría cumplida. Y podría irse a la mierda.

Pero a veces parecía que esa meta estaba cada vez más lejana. Siempre faltaba dinero, y el mísero sueldo que ganaba Kenny trabajando en la cafetería de los Tweak servía para cubrir pocas comodidades. Stuart trabajaba, pero su dinero claramente estaba dedicado a la compra de alcohol. Nada para el hogar, nada para sus hijos. Porque su familia no valía nada para él.

Y qué hablar de su madre. Carol había dejado de mostrar preocupación por sus hijos años atrás, cuando Kevin se había ido de la casa, rompiéndole el corazón. Entonces también había entrado en el vicio del alcohol con fuerza, y pronto la familia se fue separando. Cada vez peleaba más con su esposo, hasta Stuart dejó de llegar algunas noches. Carol comenzó a acostarse con otros hombres, a llevarlos a casa. El drama en el hogar empezó a ser demasiado para el Kenny de catorce años, así que él se convirtió en un monstruo también. Comenzó a beber, no con la frecuencia que lo hacían sus padres, pero la cosa es que bebía. Comenzó a fumar, a drogarse seguido, a acostarse con una que otra chica en alguna fiesta. Se ganó la reputación con la que cargaba ahora, la del chico de malas costumbres, el promiscuo, la puta barata. Su primera vez había sido con una chica cuyo rostro ya no recordaba y cuyo nombre jamás había aprendido. Era penoso.

A veces se lamentaba, pero la vida no estaba para lamentarse. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas dejar aquel pasado atrás, hasta que volvía a caer en los vicios y en la lujuria. Pasase lo que pasase, no dejaba de ser un adolescente y las hormonas lo controlaban más de lo que quería. No entendía como en todo aquel tiempo Karen no se había corrompido también, pero había llegado a la conclusión que la chica era demasiado pura como para dejarse llevar por las malas acciones que ocurrían a su alrededor. Karen tenía un alma pura, y a pesar de estar viviendo en la miseria siempre encontraba la manera de ayudar a los demás.

Mientras hablaba con Karen, una discusión comenzaba en la cocina. Stuart y Carol se gritaban y estaban al borde de llegar a la violencia física. Los chicos se acercaron, y Kenny tuvo que detener a Karen de meterse a detener la pelea. La última vez que Kenny había intentado hacer algo parecido había terminado herido, cosa que jamás permitiría que le ocurriera a Karen.

Stuart golpeó a Carol en el ojo. La mujer retrocedió con la fuerza del golpe y alcanzó a tomar una botella de cerveza que estaba sobre la mesa. La levantó en lo alto, observando a su esposo con odio en la mirada. Karen ahogó un grito y dio un paso dentro de la cocina. Carol se detuvo al ver a su hija entrar.

—Vete. Este no es tu problema, Karen.

Karen mantuvo silencio. No tenía nada que decir, además su voz se ahogaría si intentaba hablar. Kenny la tomó de la mano y la llevó lejos de la cocina, para luego sacarla de la casa. Caminaron hasta un parque cercano, con Karen al borde del llanto. Cuando llegaron, se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol.

Karen abrazó a su hermano con fuerza y dejó que el llanto escapara de su ser. Lloró por minutos, y cuando se tranquilizó no quiso levantar la vista ni separarse de Kenny. Tenía miedo, se sentía triste.

Craig, que iba todas las tardes a leer al parque, vio a lo lejos a Kenny abrazando a una chica que debía de ser su hermana, la cual lloraba. Claramente no era de su incumbencia el tema, pero se quedó observándolos por bastante rato. Kenny trataba a su hermana con tanto cariño y de una manera tan paternal que enternecía.

Al parecer, Kenny no era un tipo tan malo.


End file.
